


Not What I Thought This Was

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Commune, Cuddling & Snuggling, Excessive Use of OCs, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, Pets, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, honestly everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Nines looked at the two doors in front of him and then back at the text messages again.GavinHey, Tin CanI live in B3, but we’ll be in B4 because Tina is making dinner and likes that kitchen better.Did it mean he need to knock on B3 and go to Gavin’s apartment or did he knock on B4 and go to where Tina liked the kitchen better? He thought he was supposed to meet Gavin’s family. Why would Tina be the one cooking?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Not What I Thought This Was

**Author's Note:**

> A Birthday Gift for our favourite rat-man.

Nines looked at the two doors in front of him and then back at the text messages again. 

**Gavin**

_ Hey, Tin Can _

_ I live in B3, but we’ll be in B4 because Tina is making dinner and likes that kitchen better. _

Nines looked up again and sighed, he didn’t know what that meant. Did it mean he need to knock on B3 and go to Gavin’s apartment or did he knock on B4 and go to where Tina liked the kitchen better? He thought he was supposed to meet Gavin’s family. Why would Tina be the one cooking? Gavin was a decent cook from what Nines had seen so far. 

He shook his head. He was definitely overthinking this. He looked between the door and decided he needed to choose one in fear of looking like a creeper standing out there for minutes like he already had been. He ended up playing a mental game of  _ ‘eeny, meanie, miny, mo’ _ to pick the door. He settled on B4 and walked up the door and finally rang the doorbell. There was a small amount of chaos sounds behind the door and there were a few heavy footfalls and barking, Nines was able to pick out Gavin’s voice saying,  _ ‘I got it.’ _ Nines sighed in relief he’d picked out the right door. He really had expected to pick the door that was lying and falling down.

Nines attention was pulled from inside his mind to the sound of the door unlocking and being pulled open to reveal a smiling Gavin. “Hey there, Tin Can.” He was keeping the door cracked and using his leg to keep two dogs from bolting outside.

Nines couldn’t help but smile back at his boyfriend. “Hello, Gavin,” his voice was incredibly fond. He’d been looking forward to this day for a while, being trusted with the future enough to meet people important to Gavin was a big event, and now it was here. 

Gavin looked down and addressed the dogs, “Capri, Ruffles, back up. I mean it.” Then when the dogs back stepped a bit Gavin pulled the door open, "Come on in, we’ve been excited for you to get here.”

Nines nodded as he walked through the threshold and the first and foremost that took his attention were the dogs that were very excited to see him. The pair was a German Shepard mix and a french bulldog that was wiggling and wagging away as they looked up at him. 

Nines couldn’t help but smile as he squatted to get on their level to say hello. His grin widened as the dogs got even more excited as the attention was focused on them. He looked up at Gavin who was grinning that soft and loving smile that Nines has come to love so much. “Who might these two be?” He asked before he returned his gaze to them. 

Gavin opened his mouth to answer, but an unfamiliar female voice called over instead, “The big lug is Capri and the little lady is Ruffles.” 

“Thank yo-” Nines looked up and felt his eyes widen as he finally stopped to take in the apartment and all the people there. There were _several_ people scattered around the open plan kitchen and living room. A quick count said seven not including himself or Gavin, the only familiar face was Tina and everyone else was around their age. This wasn’t what he expected with a briefing for ‘meeting the family.’

Confusion must have shown on his face as a smaller black lady with a very short haircut giggled and shook her head, “Welcome to the commune.”

Nines blinked and looked up at Gavin once again, “...Commune?”

Gavin flushed and looked up at all the eyes staring at the pair, then looked back down to meet Nines’ eyes again, “You don’t remember what I said?”

Nines had no idea what that was supposed to mean. “No? I guess not?”

Gavin stared for another few seconds and let out a laugh as he shook his head. “Well, this is my family. This is the Commune, I'm pretty sure I’ve talked about it before. How could I have not?”

Nines felt his cheeks warm under the looks and then stood up, turning his attention away from the dogs. He had to find the right words, “Your... roommates?”

Several giggles echoed around the group and Nines felt his face heat even further. 

Another black lady spoke up next, she had dreads that were pulled back behind a bandana. “Wow, he really is shy, Gavi.” Then she let out a few giggles until the blonde that was sitting with here smacked her leg with a  _ ‘be nice.’ _

Gavin rolled his eyes as he reached over and took Nines’ hand, pulling the taller man’s attention back to him. “Yeah, these are my roommates, we joke because of how we do things that we basically live in a commune. So, that’s what we call it.”

Nines nodded, “Interesting.” He looked up at the group at large and waved.

A few of the people waved back and Nines felt a bit silly.

Tina finally turned her attention away from the stove and pointed a spatula at him, “Oh, we don’t bite. Literally, the only one I would feel the need to warn you about is Gavin, but I’m sure you already know he bites.”

Nines turned even more red and opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't find the words. 

Gavin laughed and a few others joined him. "It's okay, Nines. At least you know Tina's just like that."

Nines shrugged and waved once again, unsure of what else to do. 

Gavin gently tugged on Nines' hand and started leading him towards the kitchen. Then he used his other to start to point people out. "Okay, you already know Tina, but she's the one cooking," he pointed towards the table, "That's Lucky and her little girlfriend Wendy."

Lucky was the one with the bandana and then finger gunned at him, "Nice to finally meet you." 

Wendy waved timidly and grinned, "hello, Nines!" Her voice was happy and chipper. Then her hand slid into Lucky's hand, and it was cute.

"That's Jasmine, Tina's girlfriend," Gavin then pointed at the other person at the table, a long dark hair with waves. She looked like she was mixed, and her glasses were bright pink and round. "She's working on opening a coffee shop."

Nines smiled, "wow, that's really cool."

Jasmine lit up, "That's why I'm getting a business degree." 

"That's awesome," Nines said quietly, but excitedly. 

"Right? She's awesome!" Tina chimed in from where she was stirring pasta sauce standing at the stove. “The best thing to ever happen to me.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes, “She’s always saying that like she doesn’t know she’s the shit.”

Tina chuckled, “No, I totally know that. You’re just better.”

Jasmine opened her mouth with a soft blush, but Gavin's gagging cut her off. _“Gay.”_

Tina bobbed her head dramatically as she gestured between Gavin and Nines. 

“Not my point,” Gavin laughed, “Let me finish introducing people before y’all make out or some shit.”

Tina went back to her noodles with a pointed, “Fine.” Though Nines had a feeling she was just joking around.

Gavin turned his attention back to Nines, “Okay since they’re out of the way,” He pointed to the small lady that greeted Nines when he first came in, “This is Carol, she’s training to be an RN, like you.”

Nines blinked and nodded, “That’s cool. Have we met before?”

“I don’t think so, but I’m guessing I’m a year older than you anyway, like with Gavin,” She explained easily. She was pleasant and coincident.

“Well, have to chat. I’ve not talked to many other nursing majors,” Nines said quietly. Also known as he was shy, but it looked like they already knew that fact. Nines wondered how much Gavin had told everyone about him already. Probably as much as Nines had talked to his cat about Gavin.

Carol smiled brightly, “I’d love that,” She also scooted over on the couch she was occupying, “Feel free to join me.” 

Nines nodded and decided he had been hovering around the door long enough and took the seat offered to him. He could see everyone and smile, but before he could speak up, the dusty gut with brown hair and amazingly a bird chilling with him spoke up, his gaze pointed at Gavin. “What just gonna introduce the girls and give up?”

Gavin laughed as he plopped down next to Nines and Carol. “Oh, shit. You’re right,” He looked at Nines and gestured towards the man and his bird, “This lovely lady is Minnie, She’s a dove in breed and personality.” 

Nines chuckled and looked at the comfy bird, “Hello, Minnie.” His cheeks coloured a bit. 

The man lit up, “Well, he’s already good in my books.” Then he waved his own hands, “Since Gavin won’t say it, I’m Rupert. I do wildlife conservation and biology since we’re saying that about ourselves.”

“That’s fascinating,” Nines mused.

“Thanks, I just like birds and shit apparently,” Rupert jokes, or Nines hoped he was mostly joking.

When there was a small break in the conversation, Nines noticed the three guys piled on the floor were looking up at him expectantly. “Hello,” he said simply.

The two redheads waved at him expectantly. Twins, Nines’ brain supplied helpfully and with different coloured eyes like him and Connor’s. Amazing. The other in the pile, wave nodded in greeting.

The twin with the blue eyes spoke up, “Our turn finally,” He chuckled, “I’m Jerry and this Jeremiah. We’re twins, so if you have trouble telling us apart, don’t worry most people do.”

Nines chuckled, “You won’t have to worry, I’m a twin as well. I’ve learned the tricks.”

The pair perked up, Jeremiah was the one to speak up next, “Wow! Awesome, that’s a new one.”

Nines flushed, twins weren't terribly uncommon but still rare nonetheless. "Yeah, we also have different coloured eyes. Which is even wilder."

The twin's different coloured eyes sparkled. Jerry spoke up again, "That's a first. We should meet him sometime and have him over too."

The third guy in the pile chuckled, "Jer, we just met this one, chill."

Jerry stuck his tongue out, "Oh hush, Rhys. I can be excited if I want to be."

"Wasn't Rhys chuckled, "I just maybe act like your happy Gavin finally brought his boyfriend around? Well met his twin sometimes. Our parties and all that."

Rupert spoke up, "they're not parties. It's just dinner with us and booze. The only reason it feels like a party is because there are at least eight of us here at a time."

Rhys grinned and turned his attention to Nines again. "It's also a party when I'm around booze."

Nines didn't know how to feel about that so just nodded.

Gavin laughed, "Rhys is a bartender. Or more like he's a show-off and makes all the drinks."

"Oh," Nines replied, that made more sense.

The guys laughed about that. Nines flushed, not sure how to feel. But he was thankful when Tina called out, "Dinners ready!"

She had made several plates of spaghetti and started handing them out. Most people sat at the table but a few returned to their chairs in the living room. 

Nines was sure what to do, so he just hung close to Gavin who grabbed his plate for him. 

Gavin smiled as he put the plates down and grabbed extra chairs from a small closet. Once he and Nines joined the table crew, he leaned closer and whispered. "You okay? I know this is a lot."

Nines nodded, "It is a lot, but I like it. Everyone seems very nice." He looked up and saw the close, casual comfort between friends and it warmed his heart in a way he hasn't really felt before. He'd never had a lot of friends because he was always too shy, but I really did look like that was going to change as the group was giggling and joking around bowls of spaghetti.

During food, after a few minutes, it seemed the curiosity got the best of the group and he and Gavin were dragged into a game of twenty questions, and Nines ended up answering most of them. Gavin at some point wandered off to do the dishes when most everyone was finished eating.

Nines was a bit nervous still, but felt comfortable enough and was happily chatting away.

Wendy spoke up and changed the tide of the conversation. "I think it's time for a movie and the big cuddle puddle."

Several cheers rang out, and Nines felt his eyes widen at whatever that meant. He watched as several people went to the closet and pulled out a large number of blankets and cushions and set them up into a giant pallet in the living room. 

Carefully he grabbed Nines' hand and stood him up. She grinned and looked towards Gavin. "We're stealing your man."

"Okay! Be nice!" Gavin chuckled from the sink.

Nines looked towards Gavin with wide eyes, but at the soft smile, he received. He felt comforted and followed Carol easily. He blinked at the literal pile of people snuggling as Wendy was scrolling through Netflix to pick out a film. 

Carol sat down and pulled Nines into the pile, and he was instantly covered up by a blanket and two snuggly people. He felt incredibly warm and safe and instantly loved this. His whole body relaxed into the pile and looked at the TV with a soft smile.

They picked a simple older animated movie that they could all space out to. They were ten minutes or so when Gavin finally joined them and basically crawled into Nines' lap and stole a blanket. 

This was a piece of heaven, Nines thought happily as he wrapped his arms around Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on how I live. A happy little friendship commune of people who love and care for each other. I hope you enjoyed a glimpse into what I consider the perfect life. <3\\\
> 
> Also, there were so many references in this fic. Holy shit XD  
> Some to pop culture and a lot to my other fics, so I hope you had fun if you caught a few. :D


End file.
